Warning Signs
by henery
Summary: Jason had a hard life. So when a new boy comes to live in the mansion under "secret protection" Jason feels his position threatened. Unknowing that Joseph presence may be the best thing that will happen in Jason's life and the worst.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three weeks since Jason had become Robin and there already was a boy his age in front of the doorway. Jason thought to himself how how fucked up that was. So instead of coming up to introduce himself, which he was originally called for. Jason almost threw up instead and excused himself. He made his way towards his room. Slammed the door closed. Then went back to sleep. Curled up in a ball

Except Jason didn't want to go to sleep. He waited instead Jason waited for someone to come up to his room. Ask if anything is wrong. That never happened. Predictable.

When Jason woke up again it was dark outside. He grudgingly got himself out of bed. Used the bathroom. Then made his way to the kitchen to sneak some snacks to his room. A blanket draped around his shoulder as he went downstairs.

When Jason had arrived to the kitchen the lights were still on. Alfred was cleaning the area. Plates were scattered into pieces everywhere. A tray of food on the table. Jason mouth watered at the smell.

"What in the holy ghost happened here?" Jason said. Jason couldn't help but smile at the site. This was going to be a good story.

"Master Jason, I believe that is something I can not answer."

"Yikes. Must be bad when my gossip man can't give the drama."

"I provide only the best."

Jason laughed.

Jason helped place some of the kitchen furniture into place. The smell of the tray clogging his nose. Jason secretly hoped that if he helped out Alfred would offer him a piece.

When they finished, Alfred sat down. Jason next to him. He served one tray to Jason and one to himself. Which was strange because in the short three months of living in the mansion Jason had never ate with Alfred.

Jason did not mind the thought though. Jason actually enjoyed the idea of eating with Alfred. It felt more right. Better than with Bruce.

"I know you know something I don't know." Jason whispered. "Batsy ain't around. This fine china earthquake couldn't had been his doing."

Alfred ate his food. Cutting it up with class. Not a single uneven slice or crumble.

"It appears those guests from earlier had interesting news."

Jason stomach dropped. He remembered the boy from earlier that morning. Jason couldn't remember much in appearance. Just the fact he saw someone and got unreasonably mad.

"And what was it." Jason prepared to be reasonably mad for earlier and use the destruction of their property as an excuse.

"I believe we will be having a guest stay for a day or so."

Jason almost choked on his food. Alfred patted his back. Yes. Someone was definitely going to replace him as Robin. Bruce had found someone better than Jason to pay attention to. Jason was just another street rat.

Jason resisted the urge to panic. Instead he stuffed his mouth with more food. Not even taking time to bite the food down. Jason needed to vent with something.

"Slow down Master Jason. It would be a pity if we have someone so young die."

Jason wiped his mouth.

"Sorry Alfred. Just really hungry. So that boy is staying here. Why? " Jason already knew why. He should just sleep for the rest of his life. Sleep was good.

Alfred wiped his mouth also. Both done with their dishes.

"Bruce will explain all in the morning. Which you would have known if you did not go up to sleep."

"Don't judge me. I spent an all nightter."

Alfred took their dishes.

"I'll wash it." Jason insisted.

After so Jason went up to his room and went back to sleep. Sleep seemed like something he would do all the time but could he complain. No. Sleep was a blessing.

* * *

 **The morning light woke Jason up from a dreamless sleep. The mansion windows were extremely big. Jason shut the curtains. Letting the darkness consume the room. The thought of someone else besides Alfred and Bruce spending the night in the manor right now sent shivers down his spine. Was that even safe?**

He took a quick shower. Put on his usual attire. A red hoodie with jogger pants. Then made his way down for breakfast. Prepared to bug Bruce with questions. Then confront the new guest nicely for their broken dishes. Yes, Jason was going to be so nice.

When he arrived to the kitchen Jason held his breath. Mentally ready.

It was only Bruce and Alfred in the kitchen though.

"Hello Master Jason." Alfred welcomed him to sit down.

Jason did just that. He stared at Bruce who was reading the newspaper like always.

"Where is our new guest?" Jason got straight to the point.

Bruce put the newspaper down.

"He does not want to come down from his room at the moment. He's scared. Jason I believe it is best that you go. Someone his age." Bruce voice sounded warm. Jason liked when it was. It convinced Jason to do whatever he wanted.

"What's his name though. Why is he here. Why did our kitchen became a tornado victim." Jason's mouth flooded with questions.

"His name is Joseph Wilson and he is here as our guest until he is safe from harm. You should go meet him."

"hmm...I'll consider it after I eat."

The breakfast was chocolate pancakes with toast bread. Orange juice on the side. Jason noted that Alfred had prepared one more tray. For the new guest obviously.

When Jason finished he excused himself. Alfred handed him the plate.

"Joseph may be hungry. Bring him some food."

"By myself."

"I believe it is for the best. He seems scared of the site of us." Alfred informed. A worry in his voice compared to Bruce warmth.

Jason nodded. They told him what room it was. The second floor near the end of the hallway. Far away from the other guest rooms. Near where Dick used to stay. Basically far from everyone.

When Jason stood in front of the door. He signed. He mentally prepared himself for another thing today.

He balanced the tray in one hand. Then knocked on the door.

There was no reply. He knocked again. No reply also.

"I got you some food. Bruce and Alfred told me to bring it."

There was no reply a triple time.

"It's chocolate pancakes."

Footsteps could be heard from the other side coming towards the door. That then opened.

A burning light consumed Jason. The boy, Joseph, basically was a bright mess. He had platinum blond hair. Pale skin. The brightest green eyes stared back at him. Jason shivered.

"Couldn't resist Alfred's special dish could you...can I come inside?" Jason asked.

The boy seemed to ponder for a bit. He looked Jason up and down. Then seemed to argue to himself for a bit based on facial expression. Finally nodding his head.

He opened the door fully. Jason stepped inside.

The room wasn't that different than his own. Most of the rooms weren't. With the exception of the batcave. The sheets were a mess. The boy was probably sleeping. The curtains drawn. Equally as dark a Jasons.

Jason put the tray down on the desk. He pulled the seat for Joseph to sit.

Joseph seemed confused for a moment.

"I'm just telling you to sit. Eat some food."

Joseph slowly made his way towards the seat. He sat down. Then stared at the food. As if questioning it.

"We didn't poison it. Alfred would never do that. Unless he is a clone made by some supervillain who thinks we wouldn't notice." Jason said earning a smile from the boy. Jason couldn't help but smile back.

Joseph took the fork. Took a bite and face lit up. Taking more bites.

"Isn't it delicious."

Joseph nodded.

They stayed in awkward silence as Joseph continued to eat. Jason took that chance to inspect the room. He kinda froze at the sight of a whole luggage at the corner. This was obviously more than a few days stay. He would have to annoy more answers out of Bruce or Alfred. Jason spotted a guitar also.

"You play?" Jason asked.

Joseph looked at him then nodded.

"I can play too. But only a couple of useless emo songs and other songs that the others find inappropriate to the ears."

Joseph chuckled. Jason felt braver to talk more.

"They hate when I play music in the mansion. They say it would ruin my ear drums and make me want to die. Like that's my dream."

Joseph laughed a bit. Though shockingly it was silent. But Jason didn't care because. Wow, he was supposed to hate this boy. Yet, this boy gets his dark sense of humor so maybe he could hate him less.

"Can you talk. You haven't made a sound since I got here." Jason questioned. Instantly regretting it when the boy made a terrified face.

"Oh shit. I didn't mean to."

The boy made movements with his hands. Jason had no idea what that meant.

"Sorry. What are you doing? I don't know what you're doing. Just tell me."

The boy eyes wandered around. Hands dropping. He headed towards the bathroom. Then closed the door. Jason could hear the door lock.

Jason knocked on the door. No reply. Just like earlier.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I just didn't know." Jason caught himself. He had let his accent slip during the end of the sentence. Terrified also.

"I'm leaving."

Jason left the room. Then headed towards his. The sheets of his bed seemed inviting. Yes, another nap was rewarding after that havoc.

Jason fell asleep. Unknowing of the interesting turn of events in the future to come.

* * *

 **So I had this story planned out for over three years and never wrote it. So now I am. Hope this is a good read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dick came and went as he pleased. Sometimes it would just be for a night and others it would be weeks. Jason was unaware of where Dick went but Bruce seemed to know well. He was calm about the whole thing.

Robin. There was not just a single Robin. Especially in this situation. The news had no idea about this. Just that sometimes Robin seemed to play the good cop. Now, Robin is the bad cop. Though in underground speculations, there are conspiracy theories that there was more than one. Which, again, is correct.

Money was not an issue in the Wayne family. Dick got money. Which he mainly used for his days out. Jason did not get money. Physically. If he wanted something he would have to ask Bruce. Which Bruce usually agreed with. Jason had a collection of Pokemon figures and plushies. Jason is thirteen and not embarrassed.

Though for physical money, Jason wondered if there are other ways to get it. No, Jason _knew_ there were other ways to get it. Jason refused to go back to those days.

So here Jason was. Sitting on his gigantic snorlax plush. He scrolled through the internet. Looking for cheap bus tickets and hotels near Gotham city. Not as though he'll leave. There was no reason. Jason was also reading the underground forums. He chatted with some friends in a private chat.

 **The other "Robin" broke this person's arm two weeks ago** - _.ex_

 _ **Can we stop using quotation on "Robin. He's not a clone.**_ " _-_ _ **PinklePie**_

 _ **YEAH WE CONCLUDED HE IS EITHER NEW OR JUST ANGRY AT CRIME FOR ONCE. I HAVE MORE PICTURES IF YOU WANT- detectivephotograph**_

Jason paused. Detectivephotograph had pictures. He usually was good with this stuff. Often guessing the crimes right. It was nerve wrecking. Something which Jason had to argue to make him seem wrong usually. It was good that the user seemed to not handle it well. They doubting their own conclusions in the end.

 **Wow caplock much. You are not karkat. -** _ **Redxtrainer**_

 **I can't believe mr bad mouth is into homestuck. ew blocked -** _ **PinklePie**_

 **Esohreihfrieh i'm not. I just know the character because people here keep talking about it.** _**\- Redxtrainer**_

 **Anyway...I just got excited. Here are the photos. -** _ **detectivephotograph**_

It took a while for the photos to load in Jason's laptop. When it did Jason's heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of Robin and Batman. It was dark. Yet the flash was good. It seemed to be a really high quality camera. The duo were in top of a building. Talking. Jason couldn't even remember that day well but it was the day Jason surely had broken someone's arm. Jason had the day blanked out.

Damn. Jason looked roughed up.

 **Where did you get these photos? -** .ex

 **Remember these stay on this chat. Like our secrets -** _ **detectivephotograph**_

Yes,in the chat they shared a lot of things together. That was a little threat. It seemed silly compared to the big drop of the photos. Yet to the group, it was a huge threat.

 **Okay...what does the photos have to do? -** _ **Redxtrainer**_

 **We have concluded that for the last 3 or more weeks there is a new robin -** _ **detectivephotograph**_

 **Which I disproven -** _ **Redxtrainer**_

 **Okay zoom in on the hair. -** _ **detectivephotograph**_

Wow, did this dude really ignore his comment

 **The old robin hair is straight. Well the new one his hair is is slightly curly!? And his nose is a different shape!?'** _ **\- detectivephotograph**_

Jason heart dropped.

" **Okay..this is creppy. He's totally new " -** _ **PinklePie**_

Jason had to jump in.

 **Or he could have just gotten a perm. Or that's his natural hair/nose shape. There is such a thing has straightener. Wow different nose shape. Its a different camera angle (-_-) -** _ **Redxtrainer**_

 **:/ oKAY….Trainer has a point. -** _**PinklePie**_

 **What are you children? Using emojis on a serious group discussion. Detective, Trainer is right. Your photos are good. I question where you got them. We will have a single chat about this. Yet we can not draw conclusions on hair and nose. It's about angel. -** _ **.ex**_

 **/angle/ Okay sorry :(. Gtg. -** _**detectivephotograph**_

Jason smiled at that. Another theory disproved.

 **Wow. Knight you really scared him off. Trainer stop acting like a big douche. You always do this. At least give him a chance. Gosh. -** _**PinklePie**_

Jason frowned. Suddenly feeling bad.

The chat soon began to blow up between Knight and Pie. Jason could not keep up.

"Jason. It is time to get up." Jason jumped at the sound of a knock at his door and Alfred's voice.

 **I have to go. Stop arguing ! -** _ **Redxtrainer**_

Jason quickly deleted the chat data. Logged off. Then cleared the browsing history. One could not be too safe. Jason shut down the laptop.

"Okay, Alfred." Jason replied. He got up from Snorlax. Jason opened the door.

Alfred looked at Jason. Then raised an eyebrow.

"I believe a shower would be preferred. It is at least twelve. Master Bruce would like for us to have a discussion." Alfred said.

"I know. I know. I'll be down in twenty." Jason waved him off.

"Maybe an hour would be best." Alfred remarked. Jason snorted.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I look like trash. Don't have to be so smart."

Alfred smiled as he left for Jason brushed his teeth. Then made his way to take a shower.

Jason took the towel with him. Made sure the water was real hot before getting in. Jason noted the ugly bruises on his body from his time as Robin. It was something he got to get used to. They hurt more than his bruises before leaving Gotham's dark alleys. He rinsed off the soap and the conditioner in his already dry hair.

After drying himself with the towel. Jason put on his signature red hoodie, black jeans and converse shoes.

Jason went downstairs to Bruce.

Bruce was at the garden. He was in his training uniform.

A fist was quickly thrown his way. Jason dodged quickly. Nearly getting hit. It went on for a while. Jason dodge's Bruce hits. Jason tried to hit Bruce back. Bruce dodges also. Jason is out of breath by fifteen minutes. The hot hoodie was suffocating him. Bruce seemed to notice. There was a short pause.

Jason took that moment to take off his hoodie. He threw it away. Then charged. Bruce quickly grabbed his arm and put it behind him.

"You are offensive. You must work on your defense more." Bruce said. Twisting Jason's arm. Jason grunted.

"Okay. I get it. Let me go. It kinda really hurts." Jason breathed.

Bruce gripped it more before letting it go. Jason tumbled on the floor.

"Remember the pain before you attack without thought again. What others feel. Like the man who can not use his right hand anymore because of Robin."

"That man was an abuser." Jason grumbled. Bruce turned around. Jason words were true. So why can't they do stuff like that. Bad people deserved it.

"Offense is good but defense it better. It helps prevent our own injuries as well."

Jason curled in on himself. He began to tear up from the pain in his hand. He whimpered a bit. Bruce paused from his little speech. He carefully approached Jason.

"Does it hurt. I didn't mean to do it too ha-" Jason got up and fucking decked Bruce in the face. Cheering after he did so.

"And then there is fighting dirty!" Jason proclaimed.

Bruce seemed to smirk.

"That isn't a fair fight."

"Didn't you say before there is no such thing as a fair fight. Only to win."

Bruce actually visibly smile. With teeth. Jason felt so happy then he did in days. They called it quits for now. They headed back inside. Alfred handed them some towels to dry their faces. They drank some water also.

Bruce sat down and Jason next to him. They took in the moment of actual strange peace.

Bruce drank some more water before breaking it.

"You have to be prepared for anything. In the future."

"For what?"

"Anything. I can't do much for the boy. He doesn't want to come out the room."

Jason tried not to roll his eyes. He had completely forgotten their interaction from two days ago. Yet, he figured that would be rude. Jason was the same way when he first went into this big mansion. Anyone would be intimidated.

"I'm not sure what I can do. He freakin locked himself in a bathroom. I'm not even sure why he is here?" Jason said.

"I owed someone a favor. Now he is here for safety against people I am not sure what of. Jason, he can't talk. Joseph used American Sign Language. That's why you can't understand." Bruce replied.

Jason was taken aback.

"So he is deaf? Why can he hear me?"

Bruce shook his head.

"No. Mute. I rather not go deep because I don't know him. For you, I may have you take classes. Dick knew. He would have been better."

Jason exhaled from his nose hardly. Bruce seemed to get the message. It was always Dick.

"Jason, it's just he needs someone his age. I can sense that. I just need you and Dick to do this." Bruce seemed concerned despite the hard mask he had again. Jason was still so confused about the situation. Yet, Jason nodded his head.

"I will try." Jason closed his eyes. Then excused himself shortly after and went outside. He sat on the grass. His hoodie on a bush. The dirt on the ground a mess from the fight earlier.

All was confusing right now. Someone was after Joseph. Bruce actually was going to call Dick to stay for once maybe. Jason was actually needed. Pie and Dark Knight xo something were probably still angry at eachother. That was Jason's life now.

Jason was just having a blast. Drama was his life.

* * *

 **This chapter was actually fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
